


An Evening

by Fyniel



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: For some reason Jekyll comes home sooner than normally.





	An Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For this story they have separate bodies.

"Hyde."

One simple word. His name. Yet he flinched as he heard the voice calling it.

Jekyll's voice.

He was home a bit earlier than usual and could sneak up on him unnoticed while he himself was sitting on an armchair, drunk from his visits to several bars earlier and trying to get sober again.

Jekyll didn't like it when Hyde was drunk.

Edward turned around to look at Jekyll. As always he was looking like the perfect gentleman. Of course he did.

"Evening, Jekyll"

The doctor stepped closer to him and bend down to look him right into the eyes and stayed there for a few seconds.  
Edward would've nearly held his breath but Jekyll didn't like that. He had a fine nose and could tell by the smell of his breath what Hyde had been up to while he was gone; what he ate and drank. Maybe he wouldn't notice it today. He didn't like it when he caught Edward had been drinking. Maybe he wouldn't notice because if he did he would be angry with him.

Hyde didn't like when Jekyll was angry with him.

"Your breath smells like alcohol", Jekyll's voice sounded disappointed.

Why did he have to notice? Now he would have to tell him or he would really get angry.

"I've been drinking. I'm sorry."

"You know I don't like when you smell of alcohol."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Do you think saying sorry over and over again does anything for you?"

"No, I'm s-", he stopped mid-word as he noticed and looked down, biting his lip.

He knew Jekyll was still looking at him. Maybe he had that amused sparkle in his eyes that he sometimes got when Edward nearly failed to follow instructions and only stopped himself in the last moment. If he would look up again he would know but he was unsure whether to do it or not.  
Then there was a hand on his chin which, though gentle, forced him to look up again and meet Jekyll's eyes.  
For a moment they just looked at each other. Hyde wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Looking at Jekyll was nice but the other seemed to pierce him with his eyes like he could see every thought and emotion inside Edward. Hyde had stared back into those eyes so often already and yet he still didn't know how to read what the doctor was thinking. Didn't he try hard enough or did the other just knew too well how to hide everything?  
He wasn't sure. 

But of something else he was sure.

Jekyll had started to kiss him while he was in thought.  
It was gentle.  
So he wasn't angry?  
Edward began to return the kiss in the same way but as soon as his lips moved against the doctor's, Jekyll pulled away.

"Wash your mouth. I don't want to taste any alcohol on you anymore. If you're fast you'll get a reward."

A reward?  
That was unusual for Jekyll to offer. Normally when he noticed that Edward had been drinking he ignored anything Edward tried to get his attention. Sometimes he even told him to sleep on the couch. And today he offered a reward? Was something special today? He didn't know but he kept thinking while he stood up from the armchair and moved past Jekyll without touching him accidentally.

Jekyll didn't like it when Edward touched him without asking.

He decided he wanted the reward, whatever it was, and sprinted to the next bathroom and cleaned his mouth with water. Also the rest of his face. He then drank some as well to make the taste go away. Jekyll would like that he thought of that too.  
Soon he was done and also pretty sure his breath didn't smell too much of alcohol anymore either, he ran back.

Jekyll sat in his armchair. Jekyll's armchair was of a better quality than the one he bought for Edward. It didn't bother Edward. He liked his own armchair too because it was something Jekyll had only brought here for him so they could sit together. Even when they didn't talk or when Jekyll was reading, Edward liked to watch him and Jekyll didn't seem to mind. He wasn't allowed to sit in Jekyll's armchair even when the other wasn't home. He did it once anyway and Jekyll caught him and got angry with him.

Hyde didn't like when Jekyll was angry with him. He never sat in the doctor's armchair again after that.

"Come here."

He looked at Jekyll and walked to him.  
The doctor stood up from his armchair. Hyde stopped right in front of him. Jekyll was taller than him and eyed him from above. Edward decided to just look back this time. He didn't have anything to hide or be ashamed of anymore.  
A few seconds passed.  
Then Jekyll bend down to him and kissed him again, sometimes licking over Edward's lips to check if there was still alcohol on them. When Edward started to return the kiss, this time Jekyll didn't pull away and Edward smiled a bit into the kiss.  
When they parted Edward looked at Jekyll.

"Was this my reward?"

"Part of it. Are you aware what day this is?"

Edward looked at him questioning and shrugged.

"It's your birthday, technically. One year ago today I created you."

Edward looked at him with wide eyes. One year already? He could barely believe it. He had a birthday. He never thought about that before but it somehow felt nice to have this special day. Didn't people normally get presents when it was their birthday? Did Jekyll maybe have something for him? Should he ask? He didn't seem to be angry with him or anything anymore. He took a deep breath.

"Do I get a present?"

Jekyll smiled a bit. Only very slightly. Just noticeable for people who knew him better. And Edward knew him very well. He smiled back.

"What would you wish for?"

Edward looked at the man before him. He never thought about that. Of course there were situations where he wished for something from Jekyll but right now he couldn't really think of anything. He shouldn't have drunken so much. He understood why Jekyll didn't like that now. It clouded the thoughts.  
He must've stood there quite a while without saying anything because suddenly Jekyll spoke up again.

"So? No idea? You can ask for anything and I'll see what I can do to fulfil your wishes."

Hyde looked at him again. Jekyll still had a smile on his lips. Now more amused that he watched Edward trying to think of something so hard. Hyde's eyes wandered over the other man's face until they lingered looking at the doctor's lips.  
They always felt so nice. They were softer than his own lips. His own lips were always damaged in some way because of the cold wind when he was out or when he got into some fight and took some hits.

Jekyll didn't like when Edward got hurt by others.

The doctor must've noticed his staring at his lips. He smiled a bit more.

"Would you like more kisses maybe?"

Edward looked up again. Then nodded.  
A second later Jekyll's lips were on his again. While it was a gentle kiss again, Edward enjoyed it. Even more when the other put his arms around him to hold him closer, their chests touching.  
When they parted again Edward looked at Jekyll. They were still standing very close. They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Jekyll."

The doctor just smiled more and stole another short kiss.

"Is this all you wish for for your birthday?"

Edward started thinking again.  
Was that all he wanted? Could he ask for more, and if yes, then for what? He enjoyed the kisses already but when the other offered more wishes...should he take them and ask for something? It was so nice to have these simple touches. Did he want more of those? Definitely. Could he maybe even ask for...Jekyll had neglected him for the past weeks when he tried to get more than short kisses. Edward didn't know why but he knew that he missed it. That he wanted to be touched again. That he wanted to touch Jekyll again. Basically that he wanted to feel the others skin on his own again all over his body. Jekyll knew all his sweet spots and the exact way on how to tease him. Hell, he missed that all. Could he ask for that? Would Jekyll get angry if he asked for that? He didn't want him angry. On the other hand Jekyll just offered him to make a wish. What worse could happen than him saying 'no'? Nothing, actually. Should he do it then? Yes.  
While he was in thought he didn't notice how he was fidgeting with the buttons of Jekyll's shirt. Somehow his waistcoat was gone already as well. As he noticed what he was doing he stopped it immediately.

Jekyll doesn't like it when Edward touches him without asking. And he didn't ask. 

He looked up from the doctor's chest to his face with a bit of fear, already expecting an angry glare, but when he met the other's eyes they were still friendly, even loving maybe.  
Edward let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding in, with a relieved sigh.  
Jekyll just smiled amused at the younger man.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Edward took a deep breath and nodded before looking back into the doctor's eyes.

"I want you. You denied me for weeks now. I want it so much. Please?"

Why did he add the plead? Maybe because he wasn't sure how the other would react. Maybe because he didn't know what would happen next. Maybe because he knew Jekyll likes being in control, to make it sound like a question is asking for his approval instead of a demand just about what he wants. 

Jekyll likes being in control and being the one to decide everything.

The doctor still had this amused smile on his lips. Then it turned into a slight grin and he nodded.

"If that is what you wish for then so be it."

Edward smiled widely. He would've jumped of happiness if he wasn't still in the doctor's arms.

"Yes, that's my wish! Thank you!"

Edward laughed happily and Jekyll chuckled a bit. He was cute when he did that. He would never tell him of course. He wouldn't like to be called cute, would he.

The next thing Edward knew was that he was carried upstairs and to the doctor's bedroom with the large bed that was so very comfortable and had these sheets of...he didn't know what it was but it felt amazing. He hadn't slept in the bed in the past weeks very often and was looking forward to share it again with Jekyll. Sometimes when they slept together Jekyll had laid an arm around him. If it was because he actively wanted it or just a reflex in his sleep Edward didn't know but he enjoyed it, he felt protected when the other did that.

When they arrived in the bedroom Jekyll threw him on the bed before crawling on it himself and trapping the smaller man underneath him while starting to kiss him again, this time more passionate than before. Edward enjoyed every second of it, his hands were hovering in the air just millimetres away from the doctor's shirt. He wanted to just rip it from him and finally touch that skin he wasn't allowed to see for so long.  
But Jekyll wouldn't like that.  
When they parted the kiss to catch air again he spoke up.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes. Permission granted. You can touch me however you please."

Edward smiled widely. No one needed to tell him that a second time and the blink of an eye later he unbuttoned Jekyll's shirt already while the other watched him doing so.  
Soon the shirt was gone and he could pass his hands over Jekyll's chest. Finally feeling the muscles under the skin again, the fine, barely visible hairs on his chest and all those little structures that made the doctor so unique to him.  
Jekyll let him to so for a while and leaned a bit into the touch, enjoying it too, before starting to work on Hyde's clothing as well. Soon the other's upper body was also exposed. Jekyll couldn't resist to touch it. The muscles were not as defined as his own ones and also Edward was slimmer than him but that didn't keep him from enjoying the feel of Edward's skin under his fingertips and smiling pleased when the younger man sighed happily at the touch and arched his back to get closer to his hand. He must've really missed those touches desperately.

After a while Jekyll drew back and at first Edward didn't understand why until he looked at Jekyll and noticed that he was removing his remaining clothing. He watched the older man a while before sitting up too and basically doing the same thing, then throwing everything just down beside the bed. Jekyll folded his clothes neatly and laid them to the side.

Then they looked at each other.  
Hyde more with curiosity if he would get what he asked for and maybe a bit fear that the other might have made up his mind and decided against it now. He was unsure about it. One could never know what Jekyll was thinking. He was too good at acting and faking and hiding.  
Jekyll looked back at him with a neutral expression yet his eyes had a very slight sparkle of a certain hunger.  
Seconds later Jekyll's hands were both on Hyde's body and caressed his skin seemingly everywhere. The doctor was searching for a reaction and Edward moaned a bit at all the attention his body suddenly got. Jekyll knew exactly where he had to touch him to arouse him as much as possible.

"Now, Edward, what would you want me to do for you on your birthday?"

"I want- I would like you to take me."

"Take you, hm? I thought that hurt you?"

Truth. Sometimes Jekyll got quite rough with him and then it hurt so much it was nearly unbearable. But he wanted to feel the other. Now. He needed it. No matter what.

"Yeah, but it's very pleasurable and I like it and I really really miss it."

Jekyll nodded. Then he reached to the drawer of one of the nightstands at the side of the bed and pulled out a small tube from which he got something on his hand.  
Edward knew it was something Jekyll mixed for them in his laboratory since they started doing this. It made that it didn't hurt as much when he got in. It also had something that relaxed the nerves. Jekyll put a lot of effort in it to make it work well and Edward appreciated that. It was something Jekyll made for him so he would feel more pleasure than pain and enjoy it more.  
Jekyll got some of it on his fingers and then reached behind Hyde and seconds later he could feel how Jekyll started to prepare him and moaned. It was always a bit weird at first but he enjoyed it soon enough and even shuffled on the bedsheets to make Jekyll's fingers go in more.  
The doctor understood what he wanted yet withdrew his fingers from Hyde. Edward looked at him a bit disappointed but this thought was soon taken away when Jekyll kissed him again. It was more rough and hungry and of lust than before and he could tell Jekyll wanted him just as much as he wanted Jekyll.  
While they kissed he couldn't control bucking up his hips to get his so sensitive area to touch Jekyll. The older man noticed of course and grinned into the kiss for a second before breaking it. Then he moved a bit away and simply grabbed the younger man and turned him around. Edward knew what position Jekyll wanted him in and he obeyed, presenting Jekyll his backside.

Jekyll stroked lovingly over the younger man's back and ass with one hand while he covered his own erection with the mixture from before. Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed into his younger lover who groaned of pain at first and clawed at the bedsheets but when he adjusted started to enjoy it. Jekyll watched his reaction closely and always stopped when he felt or saw that Edward needed a moment to relax his muscles again.

When he was fully inside him he didn't start to move immediately but instead gave Edward again some time to adjust to his size.  
After half a minute he slowly began to pull himself out a bit before pushing back inside, still gentle, not wanting to hurt him accidentally. A few of these movements later Hyde seemed adjusted enough and even moved a bit with Jekyll to make him go even deeper. The doctor took this as an invitation and gladly pushed into him as deep as he could get and also at a faster pace. His hands were on Hyde's hip, sometimes keeping him in place, sometimes moving him with him.  
Hyde moaned pleased at nearly every movement. When he tried to move himself more, Jekyll suddenly stopped. 

"Now, now, Edward. I'm in control here. You'll have to talk to me if you want something."

He could nearly hear the amused smile.

"I-...I want you to fuck me harder. Please?"

Jekyll pretended to think for a second.  
Then withdrew himself nearly completely from his partner who whimpered in protest; before he started thrusting into him again. He used way more force than before while grabbing the younger man's hips forcefully enough to leave marks on them with his fingernails.

Hyde nearly screamed at the sudden pain and tried to wiggle away from the other man but of course Jekyll didn't let him go.  
He clawed at the bedsheets and clenched his teeth together as not to scream. He had no other choice than waiting until Jekyll was done with him.  
But the doctor took his time.  
Although he was thrusting into him hard and deep and at an uncontrolled pace he held himself back from his release. Once in a while he grabbed Hyde's hair and pulled his head back and made him scream.  
Edward had tears in his eyes from all that already. This was much more painful than he was prepared to accept in exchange for pleasure. It was only pain and didn't do anything really positive for him. He was on the verge to cry as suddenly all movements stopped. Only now he noticed he was quietly sobbing. Jekyll must have noticed it already though. It must be the reason why he stopped.  
In the next second he could feel how Jekyll caressed his skin where his fingers had left marks earlier. A few more seconds later he felt kisses on his back. Loving kisses. Apologizing kisses. He was still half inside him but didn't move anymore. 

"Have I hurt you?" The doctor's voice was only a whisper and if Hyde hadn't known better he would've said it sounded worried.

Should he answer truthfully? He couldn't lie to Jekyll, could he?  
Jekyll didn't like when Hyde was being dishonest with him.

He nodded 'yes'.

"I got a bit carried away. I apologize. Do you still want to continue or do you want to stop?"

Hyde thought for a moment. He hadn't had this in so long...but it hurt. What if the other would forget himself again and harm him more? But on the other hand he also wanted this. He needed this. He didn't want to back off now. Not when he was so near to the situation he longed for for so much time already.

"N-no. Please continue..." His voice was hoarse. Only now he noticed that his throat hurt, probably from the sobbing. He bit his lip.

"Are you sure?" Either it was his imagination or Jekyll really sounded worried.

"Y-yes"

For a moment nothing happened.  
Then Jekyll began to move again inside him. He was really being careful now and moved at a speed that wasn't slow but also not fast, just the right pace to relax a bit again. 

"Is this better?"

When he tried to answer a moan escaped Hyde. Jekyll chuckled a bit.

"I take that as a 'yes'"

Jekyll was being more gentle now and somehow managed to make sure to hit that one oh so sensitive point every few thrusts. Hyde moaned louder and moved himself towards Jekyll a bit to take more of him in. The doctor followed his movements but now still trying to be careful. He hit the spot more and more often now and Hyde screamed, this time of pleasure though. Jekyll has come to let pleased sounds escape his throat as well as he worked behind Hyde.  
Meanwhile one of his hands wandered around the waist of the man before him and he grabbed his shaft and caressed it as well while he thrust into him, making him moan and whimper. Hyde couldn't decide if he wanted to move more to Jekyll's hand or to try to get more of him inside him and he moved back and forth, trying to get both.  
The double stimulation didn't make it easy for him to hold it any longer and eventually he came over the bedsheets with a nearly scream.  
He could feel Jekyll thrusting into him a few more times until the doctor climaxed as well with a loud moan and filled him.  
Hyde broke down onto the bed and just lied there, catching his breath again.  
Jekyll pulled himself out of him and then laid down beside him, also working on normalizing his breathing again.  
Hyde turned his head and looked at him.  
Jekyll just looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds while relaxing again. Then he looked back at Hyde and smiled a bit. Hyde smiled too, happily.

"Thank you, Henry"

"You're welcome, Edward. Happy birthday"

Jekyll leaned to him and kissed him lightly but nearly loving for a few seconds before pulling away again and smiling at him. An honest smile, not the fake one he wore in public. Hyde was the only person who got to see Jekyll's real smile. He was the only one close enough, the only one Jekyll really trusted.  
He knew Jekyll cared for him too. He didn't show it directly but Hyde knew it by little gestures and hidden smiles and shared kisses, by little touches as if by accident but he knew they weren't.

Jekyll would never say it. Say that he felt something for Hyde. But he did. If not then nothing would make sense.  
Edward smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile Jekyll had moved closer to him and he could feel his warm breath brushing over his skin. Edward cuddled closer to Jekyll and nuzzled his nose to the doctor's neck, inhaling the familiar scent, then sighed happily.  
Jekyll smiled down at Hyde, nearly lovingly, and then laid an arm around him to hold him close to himself.  
Hyde smiled, he felt protected, loved. The doctor was the only one who could give him this feeling and he was grateful to have him, or rather that Jekyll decided to keep him around instead of sending him away after he separated them from each other. He couldn't live without Jekyll taking care of him. He needed him.  
And somehow he knew that Jekyll needed him too.  
With that thought he relaxed and soon they both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
